


Comfort

by DMe_385



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMe_385/pseuds/DMe_385
Summary: Valerie dies after giving birth to Archie's baby. Archie is devastated and struggles to make a new life with his daughter. Veronica helps him along the way.





	Comfort

Chapter 1

 

Archie was nervous as he drove to the hospital. He had been working at one of his father's construction sites. It was summer time and the sun was so bright. Today,was the day he and Valerie had been waiting for. The day their baby would be born. When Valerie announced her pregnancy it shook up Archie's world. They had broken a few weeks before she found out. They didn't officially get back together, but were working on trying to provide a future for their child despite still being in high school. 

As he entered the hospital, he was greeted by his mother who had returned again to Riverdale to help her family.

"Where's Valerie?" He said.

"She is in delivery room 2". Mary said hugging her son.

He rushed into the delivery room and found Valerie withering in pain in the bed.

"You're here"

"Let's meet our baby." He said kissing her on the forehead.

.......................

Hours passed by. The contractions were getting harder for Valerie. Archie did his best to help her through the pain. Her legs were eventually placed in stirrups and the doctor said the baby was about to come out. Valerie's mother was in the room as well.

Occasionally, during labor Archie would respond to texts from various friends. Josie texted the most and in one text, she wrote, "I _can't wait to meet the little Pussycat"_.

He smiled at that.

Valerie was pushing as hard as she could and as the baby started coming out her heart monitors starting beeping frequently.

The female doctor said, "The baby is almost out".

Archie looked at her said, "Come on Val."

She pushed her hardest and moments later a sound of crying was heard. The doctor held up the baby and said,"You two have a daughter."

Valerie gave a half smile and then started seizing.

The medical staff noticed it and rushed Archie and Valerie's mother out of the room. Both were scared.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor gave them the bad news that Valerie was gone. Her family was devastated. Archie was crushed and cried.

He then found one of the delivery nurses and said, "I want to see my baby."

She nodded and led him to the hospital nursery. He saw his baby girl cleaned up with a hat on her head and wrapped in a blanket. The infant had a light brown skin tone.

The nurse picked the baby up from the hospital bassinet and put her in Archie's arms. In the months before, Archie attended infant care classes and he held a doll in the classes to practice. This time he was holding his baby. Her eyes were open and he looked into them. He didn't say anything.

The nurse said, "She weighs 6 pounds, 8 ounces."

He just nodded.

The nurse said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Archie said, "Hi there. I'm your dad. It's good to finally meet you. Your mother loved you very much. I'm so sorry you didn't get to meet her."

A tear streamed down Archie's face.

Awhile later, he came out of the nursery with his daughter to to waiting room. His parents, Valerie's family, Josie, Melody, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica were all there. All were solemn, but all managed to smile a bit as they saw the baby girl. Archie handed the baby to Valerie's mother.

Jughead, Betty, and Veronica all hugged him right away and gave him their condolences. He watched as Josie and Melody were looking at his baby. Josie and Melody had spoiled Valerie during her pregnancy and both had purchased several baby gifts. Now, they wouldn't be able to have fun with Valerie and the baby girl.

Archie went over to Josie and Melody and said, "I want you two to be her godmothers. You were Valerie's best friends and she needs you two to tell her stories about her mom."

Both girls had tears in their eyes and said,"We will always be there for you and her."

Josie then asked, "What is her name? Valerie said it was going to be a surprise."

Archie went and got his daughter from Valerie's mom and said, "This is Harmony. Valerie and I decided to give her a musical name."

He looked down at the baby and said, "Your mom and I didn't decide on a middle name. I'm going to name you Harmony Valerie Andrews".

........................

The next day, Archie was at home getting things ready to bring the baby home. His father was still putting up the crib. Mary was getting the baby's clothes into drawers. Jughead, Betty, and Veronica arrived at the home.

Betty carried in casserole dished and said, "My mom sent these."

Archie responded, "Thank you."

Mary came down stairs and said, "Are you ready, Archie?"

"I am."

He looked at his friends and said, "You guys should stay over and we can all eat when we come back from the hospital."

They nodded in agreement.

At the hospital, Archie talked with the pediatrician about his daughter's well-being. He then placed her in the car seat and carried her to the car.

When he arrived home, his friends and Fred were in the living room.

Betty asked, "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, sure." Archie said as he gently got his baby out of the car seat.

Jughead put his arm around Betty and she smiled as took the baby from Archie. Veronica stood away with a bit of a nervous look on her face.

Archie went over to her and said, "Babies aren't your thing right?"

"Well, I haven't been around babies that much. I guess they kind of scare me." She said.

Veronica then asked, "How are you holding up Archie?"

"I didn't sleep last night. I talked with Valerie's family this morning. They are coming over later to see Harmony. The funeral is going to be in a few days. I don't know how I'm going to do all this. I don't what I'm going to tell Harmony when she asks about her mom." Archie said.

"You will find a way." Veronica said.

A few minutes later, Betty put the baby girl into Veronica's arms. Veronica was a bit shaky taking the baby. She noticed a smile on the baby's face and Betty said, "She likes her Aunt Veronica."

Archie got a small laugh. He watched as Veronica held his daughter. There was something maternal about it.

Awhile later, the baby started to cry in Veronica's arms. She got nervous and said, "No, no don't cry."

She walked over to Archie and said, "I think she wants her daddy."

Archie locked eyes with Veronica as she handed his baby to him. He calmed the baby down.

Veronica said, "I was right. You have a daddy's girl on your hands."


End file.
